1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a color-sequential display, and more particularly, to a method for driving a color-sequential display suitable to reduce color break-up phenomenon.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the developments of photoelectric and semiconductor technologies, the flat display industry has had flourishing progresses. Among numerous flat displays, liquid crystal display (LCD) has played a major role in the mainstream display market due to advantages of high space-utilization, low power consumption, no radiation and low electromagnetic interference thereof. An LCD usually includes an LCD panel and a backlight module. Since an LCD panel itself has no illuminant function, a backlight module needs to be disposed to provide a light source required by the LCD panel, which further enables the LCD panel to display.
A conventional backlight module of an LCD provides white light only. A set of color filters is disposed at the position of each pixel, so that the white backlight can make each pixel display different colors. In general, three color filters composing red color one (R), green color one (G) and blue color one (B) are disposed at the position of each pixel. The said technology by using color filters not only requires high cost and has low optical transmittance with each pixel where a specific color light is obtained after the color filters filter the white light emitted by the white backlight, but also has a color-blending problem. The color-blending occurs at the boundaries between the three color filters. Also a conventional solution that black matrixes are disposed at the boundaries to separate the three color filters can reduce the color-blending problem, but it brings a lower optical transmittance of the color filters.
As a state of art LCD design, the LCD is a color-filter-less one by design. The display technology herein is changed to sequentially display red color, green color and blue color within a frame period as the substitute of the prior art where the red, green and blue colors are simultaneously displayed. In association with the said color sequential method, in terms of the LCD panel structure, a regular backlight source is substituted by a light-emitting diode backlight source (LED backlight source) to facilitate a color-blending in time domain (a color-blending effect produced by quickly switching three color images, i.e. R image, G image and B image on time domain, within the duration of persistence of human eye's vision). The said technology does not need color filters; therefore, it promotes the optical transmittance of each pixel displaying.
Although the above-described technology is able to increase aperture ratio and the display brightness, but it likely causes color break-up with a dynamic image due to the limitation of persistence of human eye's vision. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a color break-up occurs with a conventional display panel where a white block object on a frame moves rightward. Referring to FIG. 1, while a white block object is moving, the edges thereof display dark blue color, light blue color, yellow color, red color, etc., all of which are not the required white color. Obviously, such a display effect is not desired by a user.